The present invention concerns a procedure for producing stearyl-.beta.-(3,5-dibutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate (I) and bis-(.beta.(3,5-dibutyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-methyl-carboxyethyl)-sulphide (II). Said products conform chemically to formulate I and II below and they are used mainly for stabilizing substances in rubbers and plastics. ##STR2## It is known in the art that these compounds can be produced in a two-step synthesis comprising (A) the addition reaction between alkylacrylate (III) and 2,6-dibutylphenol, and exchange esterification (B) of the product obtained (IV). ##STR3## In the procedures of prior art, step (A) is usually carried out in the presence of alkali catalysts, either as a molten state reaction or using a solvent for fluid. The exchange esterification step (B), again, has been performed in the procedures of prior art using either alkaline or acid catalysts.